Hydra
Disclaimer Description taken from Raja-Ulat on the MGE wiki forum. Profile At first glance, Hydras appear mostly unchanged from the era of the past Demon Lords. Appearing as large two-legged serpents that crawl on their bellies, their most characteristic trait is the fact that they possess no less than two draconic heads. Possessing incredible regenerative abilities, a Hydra can quickly regrow even severed heads as long as the severed stumps are not cauterized. What is more, the regeneration of severed heads is actually an accelerated process similar to a Hydra’s otherwise natural growth and development, namely growing more heads. Hydras which possess more heads are therefore acknowledged as either being older or having survived more battles, both of which would indicate that they are more powerful than Hydras which possess fewer heads. So far, there is no known limit to the maximum number of heads that a Hydra can possess although it is believed that the infamous eight-headed “Yamata no Orochi” from Zipangu was actually a Hydra, or a mutant variant of a Hydra given the fact that it supposedly possessed eight tails as well, that somehow managed to get there during the era of the past Demon Lords. In addition to their powerful regenerative abilities and their ability to grow more heads, heads which can share their respective senses including sight, smell and hearing, Hydras also possess two kinds of venom. The first kind of venom comes from their breath and will cause paralysis to anyone that breathes in the fumes. The second kind of venom is only found inside their blood and causes anyone who comes into skin-contact with it to be consumed by an unbearable burning sensation of pleasure. If a human woman is exposed to the blood of a Hydra, she will quickly change into a Hydra herself. In the past, a Hydra can be killed by cutting off all of the heads before any of the stumps can regenerate into new, or more, heads. However, Hydras of the current age have seemingly lost that weakness thus making them even harder to kill than before. The main reason for that is because the draconic heads are in truth no longer vital organs to them. The vital organ of a Hydra, which can also be considered as the “true head” of the mamono, would be the soft and vulnerable part which is normally hidden inside the “outer body” of the Hydra. Shaped like a petite human woman, the vulnerable “inner part” rarely reveals herself and would normally only come out when certain that she would be safe while exposed. Coming out of a vulva-shaped opening located just below the necks of the draconic heads, the inner part is in fact rather timid and meek which contrasts with the ferociously bestial behaviour of their outer body. This is because harming the inner part can potentially kill a Hydra, something which the Hydras themselves are acutely aware off. Of course, harming the inner part is easier said than done given the fact that the outer body has high regenerative abilities and has numerous heads to both detect danger and attack enemies. The favoured tactic used by unmarried Hydras would be to paralyze a human man who strikes her fancy by using her fumes-like poison followed by taking him away to a safer location where she can mate with him at her leisure. As unmarried Hydras are generally virgins, the breaking of their hymens will cause their blood to spill. Inevitably, a man who is being ravished by a virgin Hydra will be exposed to her blood directly onto his manhood, thus inflating his lust to levels comparable to that of an Incubus. Should that occur, a man who is ravished by a Hydra would be effectively married to her. While Hydras are ferocious when in combat, when hunting for food or when searching for human men, they are actually quite friendly and gentle to those that they acknowledge as friends or family, especially towards their husbands and offspring. Strangely enough, Hydras are generally amicable with Cancers while most Centaurs dislike Hydras. Category:Mamono